Summer Holiday's
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: This is set after A Good Year For Ron Weasley. What will happen during their time away from Hogwarts? What about their baby? MPreg! Don't like, don't read. Simple as.
1. Chapter 1

Ron's P.O.V

Everything back at home was absolutely hectic, everyone treating me as though I'm made of glass. It pissed me off so in the end I gave up and went to stay with Sophie for as long as I could because I knew they would treat me no differently to how they normally do. In fact, Sirius taught me how to use a concealment charm to hide my pregnant stomach, it's what he used when he was pregnant with Sophie and Teddy. Especially Teddy because he was only my age when Teddy was born, still at school.

The child is due on September, 12th and I have yet to see Viktor although Sophie has told me that she gave him, the address to where she lives so I hope that I get to see him soon because it's driving me mad not knowing what's going on in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I am going on holiday tomorrow and I literally wrote this in 5 minutes. I was going to wait until I returned but I thought you may like it now.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to GingerHannah. Thank you for all the support that I get from you.**_

* * *

It is 2 weeks into the summer holidays and I have heard absolutely fuck all from Viktor which is worrying me because I hate not knowing and I can't contact him, he needs to contact me.

It is a Thursday, 30th July 2015, meaning that it is Harry's 15th Birthday tomorrow and he is stuck with that demonic family. Don't think we don't know what they do to him because he confides in us, tells us all he wants to which is more that I would if I was in his shoes and I am currently sat upstairs in Sophie's room we are at her house in Cardiff not the one on Grimmauld Place in London. It's nicer here, more friendly. Then I heard a shout, it could only have been Sophie because this is what she said "Ron get your pregnant arse down here because there is someone you may want to see." Very polite (!) note the sarcasm.

When I got down there, Viktor was sat on one of the sofa talking to Sirius; I immediately ran over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snogged me, with tongues in front of the Lupin-Blacks.

By the time we pulled away, I notice that we were alone; they are very good at knowing when someone wants to be alone because during my stay I have been sat on my own and they would just leave me there to think about Viktor but he is here now and that is what matters.

"How are you and the baby?" Viktor asked.

"Both good, I know the gender if you're interested?" I offered.

"Of course. Do enlighten me on our baby. Do you know when it's due?" He questioned.

"She is due on September 12th." I replied as Viktor pulled me into a mind blowing kiss . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been on holiday. We went to Wales for the week and it was really sunny too! There was no wi-fi and I barely survived but now I'm back with the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Sophie's P.O.V

It is Harry's birthday today and I wish we could spend it with him but instead he is stuck with the Dursley's who won't even notice he is in the room never mind the fact that he is 15 today. Thankfully he has managed to survive this long because I really thought that we were both going to die at the Graveyard. I sent him a card and present with my owl, Shadow. Ron sent his with Pig and my parents have sent him a joint one with the family owl, Jamie.

"So, Viktor. What brings you here?" Sirius asked as we sat down for breakfast this morning.

"Well, I decided to tell my parents about Ron and the baby because it is such a huge part of my life now." He began, reaching across the table to grab Ron's hand. "And..." Ron said, intrigued to know exactly what brought his boyfriend here.

"And, um, they didn't take the news so well. Said that I'm disgusting and that I was no longer welcome in their home if I'm gay. They didn't say it that nicely as I'm sure you can imagine but I found it very insulting and I don't wish to repeat those words." He finished with a very hurt look on his face, Ron just sat on his knee and rubbed circles on the hand he was holding.

This sort of thing really upsets me because I don't understand why people are so cruel about homosexuality, it's not as if you get a fucking choice! – Sorry. Rant over.

"You can stay here for as long as you need." Remus offered.

"What about ... ..." Sirius trailed off.

"Don't worry, Padfoot. It's fine." Remus responded, oblivious to the looks of confusion on Ron and Viktor's faces.

"Why? Won't they be coming with us?" I asked.

"Yes, they are coming with us, we don't have a choice." Remus answered.

"You need to pack your bags because we are leaving tomorrow, boys." Remus stated.

Vhere are ve going?" Viktor asked.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place. London" I replied.

"My childhood home." Sirius added in a whisper.

* * *

**By the way, If I get enough reviews or a special review I will post the next chapter later today. ONLY if I get enough encouragement.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for ashakid1, since you asked so nicely (!)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Sophie P.O.V

We arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place the very next day. Just as planned. Except we had to use a port key to get there which made Ron vomit because of the pregnancy but it also made **me **vomit because of the events in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

When we got inside we were greeted by everyone that is already here; Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur and Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny. Hermione Granger, Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape (or as I like to call him, Uncle Sev) James Potter, Cedric Diggory and his parents: Caitlyn and Amos. Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and my friends Katy and Daisy Jones. Katy is in Gryffindor like us, one of my roommates and Daisy is her identical twin, but she is in Ravenclaw because Daisy is an intelligent coward and Katy is a courageous idiot.

I have never seen so many people in one house before but there is one specific person that I am pleased to see. I ran over to Charlie (well, probably a fast walk, I have just been sick) and he picked me up in a hug as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I'm just so glad that he is here; did you know that Chaz is the only person outside of my family that has ever seen me cry? Anyway, enough about my boyfriend.

Ron was walking on shaky legs because of the vomiting episode when we landed; Viktor was being a great boyfriend by supporting Ron's weight and helping him stay upright.

You should have seen the look on Molly's face when she saw Viktor, this is the first time she has seen Viktor and Ron together. Molly has never even met Victor before so this is important, her reaction is vital especially as none of us know what it is going to be. Then she opened her mouth to speak ...

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but the next one will be longer, not by much but it will be longer. Thank you for being patient with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Ron's P.O.V

_You should have seen the look on Molly's face when she saw Viktor, this is the first time she has seen Viktor and Ron together. Molly has never even met Victor before so this is important, her reaction is vital especially as none of us know what it is going to be. Then she opened her mouth to speak ..._

* * *

"Hello, Viktor, dear. It's nice to finally meet you." I think that we all breathed a sigh of relief when mum said that. I am really glad that she didn't shout at Viktor for getting me pregnant, although I am just as much to blame because it takes two.

"I have just finished making lunch, so you are just in time." Mum stated as everyone piled into the kitchen, she reached out and gave me a hug as I passed because this is the first time I have seen her in a week. I don't think that I will be able to eat anything because a lot of things make me want to vomit at the moment.

* * *

I managed to eat one sandwich before running out of the room and losing everything that was currently in my stomach in the nearest toilet. I felt a hand gently rubbing circles on my back and when I had finished I looked around and saw Viktor. My mum was stood just behind him with the morning sickness potion that you are supposed to take after every meal to help it stay down, I can't get that far. You know, I have never understood why they call it 'morning sickness' because it's 13:34pm and I have just thrown up. Trust me, it isn't the fucking morning!

Speaking of, Madame Pomfrey is coming here tomorrow to give me my weekly check up and Viktor will finally get to be there for one.

* * *

After lunch was over, mum gave us a list of chores to do – even the adults. It is so we can make the place more habitable although Remus and Sirius aren't doing anything because I'm pretty sure I saw Sirius kick his house-elf earlier because of what it said about Remus. Kreacher called him a 'filthy, disgusting halfblooded werewolf.' Sirius is really sensitive about the ones he loves so it will take hours for him to calm down, Remus has been trying for the last half an hour.

Me, Viktor, Sophie, Charlie, Bill and my mum are cleaning the library – the room with the Black Family Tapestry on the wall.

"Did you know that the tapestry automatically knows when someone in our family is expecting and adds it to their name?" Sophie asked.

"No, I didn't that is very clever." Mum replied.

"Look, Steffi is already on there and the word 'unborn' is leading from Teddy. For some unusual reason it doesn't add the name of the person you are having the child with unless you are married." She added, pointing to the Lupin-Black part of the tree.

"Teddy is pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is. Teddy is also getting married in October, been engaged for a year now." Sophie informed us.

"How far along is he?" Bill asked.

"Not very, probably a week, tops. We only know because it registers in our heightened senses. I recognise the smell from Ron and was able to apply my knowledge to it and came to the same conclusion that Teddy and Remus did." She replied. "It should be born in May or June"

* * *

I went to bed at about 10 because of how tired I have been lately and Sophie very kindly sat next to me quietly until Viktor came up an hour later. It felt really nice to curl up in Viktor's arms, I have only done that once before. On the night our baby was conceived, we haven't slept in the same bed since. We are still able to sleep in the same way because I have the concealment charm on more often than not and that means that it is like something isn't there. I drifted off to sleep with the smell of Viktor in my nose and hearing him whisper 'I love you'.

"I love you too." I replied in my half asleep state. I'm not going to say half awake because I am closer to sleep.

* * *

**I was thinking that maybe I could write a chapter for each day that they are on holiday. Some chapters will be longer than others but if I do that I will probably update twice a day, if not more . If you could let me know what you think by pressing that button at the bottom of the screen I would be very grateful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank you all for you immense support, especially GingerHannah who has reviewed almost every chapter of both stories. Thank you so much. Okay so this is officially my longest chapter out of the two stories and I am really please with how well this has turned out. I am writing a new story in the P.O.V of one of Sophie's friends and I would like you all to check it out. There will be a chapter about Ron and Viktor so look out for that too. **

_**I would also like for you all to review or send me a PM with what name you want Ron and Viktor's little girl to be called. It will be announced in Chapter 11. If no one gives me a name they want I will choose one. BTW – The baby's surname will either be Krum or Krum-Weasley. So if you want to help choose that too you are more that welcome.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Ron's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and had to run to the en-suite and even though I barely ate anything yesterday, loads still came up. I am so tired too and even though I don't particularly care, I can't remember what day of the week it is, never mind the date. I'll just ask Sophie when I see her later.

It is Sunday, 2nd August and Madame Pomfrey should be here soon, I really want to know how my little girl is getting on. Mum told me what date it is though not Sophie.

I did see Sophie earlier but I couldn't ask her anything or even talk to her because her mouth was a bit occupied. What was she doing? I hear you asking, do you really want to know? Yes, you do. Okay then, Sophie was too busy snogging my older brother, Charlie. I mean, yeah they do go out and that but I don't want to have to see it cos you know. Charlie is my brother and I don't want to know about his love life even though it concerns my best friend.

* * *

When Madame Pomfrey arrived we went into the bedroom that Viktor and I are sharing, so that we couldn't be interrupted as easily.

"How have you been feeling lately, Weasley?" She asked.

"Well, my morning sickness has just been getting worse and worse. I can't eat anything because I just throw it up again straight away. In a morning I just vomit even when there is nothing in my stomach." I replied I managed to bite back my thoughts _'I have been feeling like shit, how the fuck else am I gonna feel?' _Viktor was holding my hand because he could tell how volatile I am at the moment.

"Shall we see how your little girl is doing?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Would be nice." I replied, I was amazed at how calm I sounded because this woman is really trying my patience.

"Right, Viktor, Ron. This here is your baby." Madame Pomfrey said, pointing to the image that appeared when she cast the spell, a special pregnancy spell. **(A/N: It does the same thing as an ultrasound machine except you can't print copies of the baby. That is done by taking a photo of the image that the spell presents and because it's a wizard photo, you can see the baby moving too.)**

She really does look like a baby now, then again I am 8 months along. Doesn't time fly! I can still remember the little blob that she used to be. I also have a photo of her then too.

"Everything is good, your baby girl is doing well so you have nothing to worry about. Ron, I will give you some anti-nausea potion when it is available because I don't have any at the moment." She finished and then left.

* * *

"Hey Ron, how's baby?" Sophie asked when I saw her next. Thankfully, Charlie wasn't there.

"Absolutely fine which means that everything is good, only downside is how much worse my morning sickness has gotten." I replied.

"I think that Siri has some anti-nausea potion left. Do you want me to ask?" she suggested.

"Can you? That would be a great help because Madame Pomfrey said she hasn't got any at the moment." I knew there was a reason that this girl is my best friend.

"By the time that Madame Pomfrey got hold of some you baby will be due, won't it?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, why?" I'm confused.

"Well, you won't need it after the baby is born and she gets all her potions from Professor Snape and because it's the holidays he isn't working. The earliest you would get the potion from her would be the last week of August." She explained. I am honestly in total awe of this girl's mind, to have all that knowledge of all the things that she does. I swear, Sophie knows everything!

"We haven't seen a lot of each other lately." I mentioned.

"I know, we need to catch up with everything." She replied, then she got a look on her face. I could almost see the light bulb go off above her head, I really enjoy having intelligent friends. "Tell you what. If your mum allows it, you can come to the park across the road with me later. I took Steffi with me yesterday and it seemed to fascinate her little brain." Sophie suggested. Personally, I think is sounds like a great idea so I agreed. It has been much too long since the last time I was outside in a public place.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, reading a book for this Transfiguration homework that we have to do. Sophie doesn't have to do it, neither does Harry but only because they were involved in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and almost died.

At 14:04 (4 minutes past 2 in the afternoon) there was a knock at the door. "Come In!" I called and Sophie casually walked in. "Here is some anti-nausea potion." She said, placing a couple of bottles on the bedside table. "Sorry it's not much but it's all we have left. Unless I ask James if he can spare a few." I think that the last sentence was her thinking out loud. "Also, I asked Molly if you could come with me to the park and she said that it's fine as long as there is an adult there too, so Uncle Sev will be joining us." She finished.

"Snape! Why him of all people?!" I exclaimed

"Oh, chill your tits Ron. He won't try and pry into our lives if that what you are worried about, he is there to look after Steffi. You have probably forgotten but he and James are expecting a child and he would like some experience looking after a small child, because Steffi is only 3 months old she is absolutely perfect to help Uncle Sev learn. He did help Remus look after me when Sirius had been sent to Azkaban." Sophie replied, I think she is trying to reassure me that it's okay for him to be there. Well, it worked. Sophie is a genius.

"When do we leave?" I asked with a smile.

* * *

We arrived at the park around 14:30 (Half Past 2 in the afternoon) and headed for the swings. Severus (as he insisted that I call him that when we are not on school grounds) has taken Steffi over to a bench, he is sat on it and she is still in her pushchair because she is too young to do much else. Severus seems to be pointing at shapes in the clouds because that is what Sophie does and as Sophie said 'It fascinates her little brain'

"I saw you and Charlie snogging earlier." I admitted. At least Sophie had the decency to blush and not shrug it off, it shows you that even though she acts as though she is all confident and nothing bothers her because she doesn't care what others think, that she is just like the rest of us.

"You are not the first member of your family to do that, actually." Sophie laughed.

"Why, who else has?" I asked, intrigued.

"Ginny, Bill and your mum." She replied honestly.

"My mum?" I asked. "Was that awkward?"

"A little but enough about me. Tell me about your little princess." Sophie inquired, I can tell that she is desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well, she is due on 12th September, she is nice and healthy." I replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Your daughter will not be born on time, she will be 2 weeks early." Sophie advised. You see, Sophie is a little bit psychic and can see the future. She can control it and doesn't like looking into the future but I know she has done this just to try and make my life easier.

"Were you, Teddy and Steffi born on time?" I questioned.

"Teddy was on time. He was due to be born at the end of April and he was born on April, 30th."

"And Steffi?"

"Steffi was 4 days late, supposed to be born on May, 6th but obviously born on May, 10th." Sophie continued.

"What about you then?"

"I was the most difficult out of the three of us." She began ... "I was supposed to be born at the start of December but instead I was born at the start of October making me 2 months early. Sirius was in labour for 3 days and then I was born around 4 in the morning on Monday, 4th October." She concluded. "It almost killed Sirius having me." She added, she seemed quite upset about that too. Since Sirius has returned from Azkaban, he and Sophie have become very close. Probably because of their personality's. Sophie definitely takes after Sirius in the personality and attitude department but she so looks like Remus.

When it got to about 15:45 (Quarter to 4 in the afternoon) Sophie jumped off the swing and walked over to Steffi and Severus. "About time to go back to the house, I think." Severus sighed. You could tell just by looking at him that he had spent enough time outside looking after Steffi.

As we set off back to Grimmauld Place, Steffi started to cry. Sophie picked her up out of the push chair and began singing to her, I am unsure exactly what she sang but it was probably a lullaby.

* * *

When we reached the house, Sophie gave her sister (Who had fallen asleep) to Remus and Sirius straight away and then began to walk upstairs, motioning for me to follow. I didn't know where we were going and then we entered the library to find Charlie, Viktor, Teddy and Cedric all sat reading something, Sophie probably came up here because she used her wolfie senses to detect Charlie and found the scents of the other 3 as well.

"Hello." Teddy greeted, looking up from his book.

"How was the park?" Cedric asked. I chose this moment to go and sit on Viktor's lap. Sophie went and sat at the end of the sofa that Charlie was spread out on.

"The park was good." I replied.

"We were able to catch up with each other." Sophie added.

"That's nice." Charlie murmured, without looking up from the book he was reading.

"What was that song thing that you sang to get Steffi to sleep when she was crying?" I asked. This got Charlie's attention, he loves hearing Sophie sing mainly because she is so good at it.

"A Welsh lullaby that Remus used to sing to me when I was younger and couldn't sleep. He changed the words a bit because it originally said mum or mother in it and he isn't a woman. I have only ever sung his version though because it is special to me." She responded as Charlie pulled her over to sit on his lap and Sophie just buried her face in his neck. Before Viktor and I became an item this would have made me think 'ugh, couples.' But now it doesn't bother me, strange that isn't it?

* * *

I drank some of the anti-nausea potion before tea so I was able to eat something and keep it down even though it was only a slice of toast. I stayed up with Viktor tonight but mum shooed us off to bed at 11pm. I curled up in his arms just like I did last night, I suppose you could compare it to a cat. You know when they just curl up somewhere comfortable and go to sleep.

I could hear Sophie singing that Welsh lullaby to her sister again except this time I was able to make out the words and I fell asleep listening to her voice;

_'Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes_

_Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;_

_Breichiau tad sy'n dynn amdanat,_

_Cariad tad sy dan fy mron;_

_Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun,_

_Ni wna undyn â thi gam;_

_Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,_

_Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam._

_Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,_

_Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;_

_Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,_

_Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?_

_Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,_

_Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,_

_Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,_

_Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?_

_Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen_

_Gura, gura ar y ddôr;_

_Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig_

_Sua, sua ar lan y môr;_

_Huna blentyn, nid oes yma_

_Ddim i roddi iti fraw;_

_Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes_

_Ar yr engyl gwynion draw'_

* * *

**I got this song from google, I just searched 'Welsh Lullabies' It is called Suo Gân. Again, please help me choose a name for the baby, thanks for everything all of you. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Ron's P.O.V

I got up this morning and went for a much needed shower. Part way through Viktor came and joined me; he also gave me a blow job which I accepted gratefully because we haven't done anything sexual since Christmas.

I decided to see if I would be able to keep my food down without the potion because of how much better I am feeling and the fact that I didn't throw up as soon as I woke but sadly I couldn't and found myself in the nearest bathroom.

Not a lot really happened after breakfast other than having to clean out another room that had a Doxy infestation. I was working on the room with James Potter, Sophie and Teddy Lupin-Black, Remus Lupin and Charlie. Sirius is looking after Steffi; I have noticed that they (Remus and Sirius) seem to be taking shifts. Remus will help clean a room for an hour whilst Sirius looks after Steffi and then they swap. Personally, I think that it is a great idea, totally fair too. Viktor is cleaning another room with Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, my mum, Ginny and Bill.

We stopped for lunch at about 12:30, give or take a few minutes and afterwards we are given an hour to do whatever we please before either continuing with the room from that morning or starting a new one. Sometimes it takes half a day to clean a room or it can take as long as 3 days. I decided to go back to my room (or the room I am currently staying in if you want to be technical about it) and get on with some homework. If I need it Viktor or Sophie will help me so it's not like I ever get stuck. I absolutely hate doing my homework but if I don't do it I will have Hermione breathing down my neck. I had just finished my stupid Divination homework when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in! " I shouted and the last person I expected to, walked through the door...


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the wait and the shortness of this chapter, thank you for being patient. I have decided to include a paragraph from the next chapter so you can do with that what you will. I will try and get back on track and update daily, I have just been rather unwell and have been updating older stories too. Thank you for all the support, especially GingerHannh. You are amazing.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Good afternoon, Mr Weasley." Professor Snape greeted

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was talking to Sophie and she mentioned that your morning sickness is only getting worse." Severus began.

"I did receive a fire-call from Poppy asking me to brew you some anti-nausea potion but I don't go back to work until the last week in August and that potion doesn't sound like it is strong enough anyway." He continued,

"You see, James has been suffering terribly with morning sickness, not unlike yourself." Severus paused for a moment and I offered him a chair because up until now he has remained standing, he gladly took it and continued.

"Because of this I invented a potion that has the desired effect of the anti-nausea and morning sickness potion. If you take it before a meal you will not need to throw up soon after and if you take it before bed you will sleep peacefully through the night but will need to throw up in the morning." Severus finished.

"That's amazing and everything but why are you telling me this?" I asked totally confused

"Sophie is the daughter of an old friend and she is concerned about you. I was wondering, would like to try the potion?" Snape offered.

"Just check with my mum if that's okay but yes, please." I replied.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Snape declared as he left the room.

'Well that was weird.' I thought to myself.

* * *

_Next Time in Summer Holiday's;_

_So I was talking to Sophie this afternoon (I talk to her everyday but this conversation particularly stood out) and she asked me what is our daughter going to be called and I couldn't for the life of me think and then I realised that we hadn't come up with a name for her. Considering she is going to be born next month, it is important that we give her a name. It can't just be a boring old name like Mary (No offence to anyone called Mary) She needs a special name, something unique._


	9. Chapter 9

**I once again apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I will do short chapters and you will get more of them. Sometimes a chapter will be a whole day and others will be part of a day. Thank you for reading my story, I love the positive feedback I have been getting. The next chapter is written in Sophie's P.O.V so just bear that in mind when you read the next time.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Ron's P.O.V

So I was talking to Sophie this afternoon (I talk to her everyday but this conversation particularly stood out) and she asked me what is our daughter going to be called and I couldn't for the life of me think and then I realised that we hadn't come up with a name for her. Considering she is going to be born next month, it is important that we give her a name. It can't just be a boring old name like Mary (No offence to anyone called Mary) She needs a special name, something unique.

* * *

I went around the house in search of Viktor because Sophie had brought up a very good point. Our daughter can't be nameless because that would make us rubbish parents.

Anyway, half an hour later I found Viktor. He was sat in the living room talking to Sirius about Quidditch whilst playing Wizard's Chess.

Sophie was in there too, attached to Charlie. By that I mean; Charlie is sat on the end of the sofa and he has Sophie's feet in his lap because she is stretched along the length of the sofa. Charlie is reading a book – presumably about Dragons and Sophie has got Steffi in her arms, quietly talking to her as she drifts off. One day, Sophie will make a great mother.

I went and sat down next to Viktor and waited until he had finished the game. 20 minutes later, he turned to look at me. "Do you need something?" Viktor asked. "We need to talk. It's nothing bad, we just need to talk." I replied. Everyone's ears will have picked up on that so we decided to leave the living room and go to ours. If it interests you, Sirius has now got Steffi and Sophie has moved to read over Charlie's shoulder and he has his arm wrapped around her waist. They so love each other!

* * *

When we reached the privacy of the room we share, I turned to look at Viktor. "I was talking to Sophie earlier and she brought up a great point." I stated.

"Vhat vas it?" he asked

"We need a name for our daughter."

* * *

_Next Time in Summer Holiday's; (Sophie's P.O.V)_

_"Well that was odd." Sirius remarked after Viktor and Ron had left the room._

_"Not really, they have only gone to talk, Ron did say 'It's nothing bad' or weren't you listening properly?" I responded._

_"What about?" Molly asked._


	10. Chapter 10

**I once again feel the need to apologise for the lack of updates but I have been busy! Went to Alton Towers yesterday and it was amazing as it normally is, love the Smiler. Sorry for my ramblings, enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Sophie's P.O.V

"Well that was odd." Sirius remarked after Viktor and Ron had left the room.

"Not really, they have only gone to talk, Ron did say 'It's nothing bad' or weren't you listening properly?" I responded.

"What about?" Molly asked.

"None of your business." I sighed.

"Do you know why they have gone to talk?" Ginny questioned,

"Not exactly but I have a suspicion and I'm positive I'm right." I smiled.

"You normally are." Chaz mentioned, gazing at me lovingly.

"Anyway. It's time for the meeting so when Ron and Viktor come downstairs, remind them they can't go in the kitchen." Molly stated.

"Yes, cos we had totally forgotten that you can't go in the kitchen when an Order meeting is on!" I drawled, sarcastically. (We have been here for 3 days and this is the second Order meeting.)

Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Charlie and the twins burst out laughing at my comment. Remus and Sirius smirked at me. "Can you look after Steffi for a bit longer, kiddo?" Remus asked.

"Teddy will be helping." Sirius added.

"I'll what?" Teddy asked looking up from his phone, probably texting his boyfriend who is a Muggle-born.

"You will help me look after Steffi." I answered.

"Okay."

"Thank you, cariad." Remus murmured into my hair as he kissed my forehead. He then took Siri's hand and they followed everyone else to the kitchen. The only people left in the room now are; Me, Katy, Daisy, Hermione, Ginny, Teddy, Fred and George.

* * *

_Next Time in Summer Holiday's: (Ron's P.O.V)_

_When Viktor and I came back downstairs, everyone had moved from their earlier positions and from the absence of so many, I can assume that there is an Order meeting going on._


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter but I just got a new laptop and I have spent the last 48 hours transferring stuff across by e-mailing it to myself but I haven't completely finished yet so just be patient and the next chapter will be up before you know it. I would also like to thank everyone who has favorited or followed this story. You all mean the world to me. Thank you! I would also like to mention that I will not upload the next chapter unless I get at least 2 reviews. (I know, I'm evil)**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Ron's P.O.V

When Viktor and I came back downstairs, everyone had moved from their earlier positions and from the absence of so many, I can assume that there is an Order meeting going on.

Sophie was sat on the floor with Ginny, Hermione, Katy and Daisy. They were painting their nails and talking about something. Probably music, it's unlikely that they will talk about boys because Ginny and Hermione are lesbians.

Teddy is sat in the corner with Steffi and Fred and George are talking about something, I think Fred is writing a letter to his boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Even though Teddy is old enough to attend the Order meetings he has chosen not to, besides Remus and Sirius don't want him to anyway so it's all okay.

Viktor and I just sat down on the sofa and listened to the girls talk about One Direction and Demi Lovato. When the meeting had finished, Sirius came back through to the living room without Remus which will mean he has gone away on a mission for the Order. Whenever that happens Sirius always looks really sad, I suppose that's because there are Death Eaters out there and Remus could get killed.

"Everyone to bed!" Mum called as she entered the room. Sirius then moved and took the baby from Teddy and went up to his and Remus' room.

"You don't need to say it again, Molly. We heard you the first time." Sophie mentioned when my mum opened her mouth, she shut it again pretty quickly though. I heard Charlie mutter 'Cheeky.' Under his breath as he gave Sophie a quick kiss before picking her up and carrying her to the fourth floor.

* * *

There are 5 floors, a basement and an attic in this house. On the ground floor is the Kitchen, Dining Room, Living Room and the Hall.

On the first floor there are 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and a study. In the bedrooms are Mum and Dad, Fred, Hayley and George and in the last one is me and Viktor.

On the second floor are 2 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms. In these bedrooms are James and Severus, Ginny and Hermione, Cedric (Who will share with Harry when he arrives) and Tonks who has a room to herself. There is also a spare room up on that floor too.

On the third floor is the Drawing Room, 2 bathrooms, a storage cupboard and 3 bedrooms. Caitlyn and Amos Diggory are in one. Teddy and Julian Lupin-Black are in another and the last one is inhabitable because we still need to clean it out. That will probably be a job to do later another day, maybe tomorrow.

On the last floor is a bathroom, the library and 5 bedrooms. Remus and Sirius are in the master bedroom considering they basically own this house. Sophie is sharing one of the rooms with her younger sister, Steffi. If Remus is away on an Order mission, Steffi will stay with Sirius, I am unsure why but I am so tired so I can't be bothered to work it out. Katy and Daisy (Another set of red-haired identical twins) are sharing one of the rooms and Bill is sharing another room with Charlie. The last one has doxy's in the curtains and some unknown artefacts so we will be cleaning that one, probably tomorrow again.

I know you are thinking 'but earlier Sophie was singing to her sister and I could hear it but her room is 3 floors above you' That is because she was singing to Steffi and Hayley (Fred's daughter). Hayley was born just before Christmas so she is 9 months old.

* * *

_Next Time in Summer Holiday's:_

_Tuesday, 4th August 2015. Remus and Sirius' Wedding Anniversary and Remus isn't here for it. They have been together for 22 years and married for 17 years. I hope that Viktor and I will still be together in 20 years time. I love seeing couples that are elderly because it makes you feel like True Love does exist when there are people who have about 47 different boyfriends/girlfriends and then cheat on them all. I find it disgusting._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay. I haven't updated in a while and I go back to school tomorrow so yeah. Don't expect anything for a while and I'm gonna need a total of 15 reviews for the next chapter anyway. I have decided to leave it on a cliffhanger because I don't do that often enough. There isn't a next time because in the next chapter you find out the name of the baby. I want to thank everyone who suggested names for her.**

**I just want to apologize to everyone who felt as though the last chapter was pointless. I'm sorry to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will. The characters and settings belong to JK Rowling and I am merely borrowing them for your enjoyment. (I do however own Sophie Lupin-Black and her family's house in Wales.)**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Ron's P.O.V

Tuesday, 4th August 2015. Remus and Sirius' Wedding Anniversary and Remus isn't here for it. They have been together for 22 years and married for 17 years. I hope that Viktor and I will still be together in 20 years time. I love seeing couples that are elderly because it makes you feel like True Love does exist when there are people who have about 47 different boyfriends/girlfriends and then cheat on them all. I find it disgusting.

Anyway, moving on. Last night I tried some of the special potion that Severus made and it worked amazingly, I didn't throw up at all and managed to sleep through the night. It's not really surprising that James looks so awake in a morning. I did throw up a little before I came down for breakfast but it's nothing compared to what it used to be as before when I had vomited, I would more likely than not just climb back into bed and curl up under the covers but I don't need to today. How great is that?

I have also decided not to use the Concealment Charm unless I am going out in public because if I use the charm too much or all the time, it could hurt the baby and I really don't want that. This baby already means the world to me and Viktor even though she hasn't been born yet. I really don't know what to do because we go back to school in less than a month which is when our baby is due.

I do use the concealment charm once a day because Sophie and I have made the trip to the park with Steffi a daily thing. I missed it yesterday because of all the homework I have to do and I was talking to Severus but I think Sophie went to the park with Julian and Teddy. Her older brothers.

Sophie and I were sat on the swings just like we did on Sunday whilst James and Padfoot were looking after Steffi. I actually mean Padfoot too, Sirius has changed into his Animagus form to come outside because he feels trapped inside Grimmauld. That's what Sophie told me anyway.

"So, you and Charlie seem to be getting pretty serious." I commented.

"Y-you really th-think so?" Sophie replied. This means she must be nervous because I have never heard her stutter before. Sophie is a very confident person so it is very unlikely that she will get scared or nervous but then again Charlie is only her second boyfriend and they have been together 10 months. Same as me and Viktor.

"Come on, Sophie, you can talk to me." I encouraged.

"I thought you didn't want to know because Chaz is your brother" She replied.

"Of course I want to know. Besides, it would only be fair considering you listen to me go on and on and on and on about Viktor. If you don't want to talk about it just yet the that's fine but you will tell me eventually!" I demanded.

"Okay, it's a deal. Speaking of you and Viktor; What's baby going to be called?" Sophie asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"We are going to call her ..."


End file.
